warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AvalonCat/FireClan
__NOEDITSECTION__ FireClan belongs to Avalon. Please ask to create a member. (See rankings to view open spots). Territory: Grasslands Prey: Bunnies, birds, gophers, quail, field mice, frogs. Leader: Stormstar Allies: open T E R R I T O R Y FireClan's territory is a large beautiful grassland. Most of the year the grass is a golden yellow but in early spring it is a lush green. There are three streams that run through the moor that meet up to one large river. These three streams are called Stone Creek, Green Creek, and Crystal Creek. Stone Creek gets its name for the many stones that line its banks and floor. The Green Creek is filled with algae and amphibians; this creek is the most avoided. Crystal Creek has crystal clear waters and is sweet to the tongue; in the calmer sections of the brook, water lilies grow. There are a few trees that grow in the grassland. Large ancient oaks that provide much needed shade from the blasting sunlight. These areas are known for being prey rich. To the north of the territory are rocky hills that are home to the clans rabbit supply. Large rocks just out from the side of the curving hills making excellent hiding places for prey. Cats must be careful though cause venomous snakes such as rattlesnakes and copperheads are known to live here too. During the dry season, wild fires are possible to happen, however, the clan had no fear of these. Their camp is enclosed by one of the streams so they have no worry of their camp being destroyed. These wild fires are essential for life on the plains. They may destroy large sections of their territory but this is healed up by next spring with new fresh grass. P R E Y The prey that lives in the territory are mainly rabbits and field mice. Birds are a possible catch for the many grasshoppers and occasional trees. Quail are a rare treat and are most active in the spring. Though frogs may be disgusting to eat, they are an easy pick for the new apprentices. C U S T O M S 'Hunt of Fire' The hunt of fire is held on the first day of the dry season. The tradition started when the first wild fire the clan went through made prey scarce. The elders agreed that at the beginning of the dry season, warriors and apprentices would stock up on food so when the fires came, they would already have prey to feed on until they returned. C A M P Camp is located by the Crystal Creek. It acts as a natural barrier against wild fires and attacks. A large oak tree sprouts in the center of camp covers it in shade for a cool return from a hot patrol in the open sun. It also acts as a natural cover during rain and thunder storms. The surrounding wall is made of natural bushes and brambles that are impossible to get through. Coming into camp, you must leap over the stream to land in the common area. The ground is bare dirt with a few blades of grass here and there. The prey pile is kept next to a large stone behind the oak tree and in front of the nursery and elders den. To the left of the oak tree in line with the barrier is a large stone the arches over slightly. This marks the leaders den. The top of this stone is excellent for sun bathing. A low branch on the oak tree is used for clan meetings and gatherings where the leader sits. Sometimes they will sit on top of the sun rock as well. The nursery is at the furthest end of camp enclosed by a thicket of bushes and thorns. Inside is very dark with little sunlight filtering through. The ground is soft sand covered in moss collected from the creek. It stays cool in summer and warm in winter. There is a secret escape tunnel near the back that was made to help kits and queens escape during an attack or emergency. It is hidden under a large leaf door to prevent curious kits from entering. The elders den is next to the nursery and is equally cozy and protected. The ground in here though is not as soft but is made up for the moss. More sunlight is allowed to filter in making the elders den much lighter than the nursery. The warriors den is to the left of the entrance. The entrence to the den is open wide and anyone can peer in and see who is sleeping. The ground is hard and slightly damp but moss and feather beds keep warriors from sleeping on it. The Apprentice den is right of the entrance and matches the warriors den but is slightly smaller. It isn't as protected either and is the weakest den of all. The medicine den is at the base of the tree burrows into its roots. Inside, herbs are stored along shelves made of the tree roots. There are three moss beds inside for the medicine cat, apprentice and a sick patient. The leaders den is under a large stone that over hangs slightly with a flat top. It burrows into the ground slightly for privacy and has a few bushes around it too. Inside, the floor is covered in soft moss and feathers. The nest is made of rabbit and gopher pelts along with a few feathers too. On the sides of the stone are paw prints left by each clan leader by dipping their foot in a color ointment and pressing their paw against the stone. A F F I L I A T I O N S 'Present Rankings' Leader Stormstar Deputy Open Medicine Cat Open -Apprentice: Snowpaw Warriors Open Apprentices: Snowpaw Queens Open Kits Open Elders Flamestrike Snowpawreference.png|Snowpaw (AvalonCat)|link=Snowpaw FireClan|linktext=Snowpaw Stormstarreference.png|Stormstar (AvalonCat)|link=Stormstar FireClan|linktext=Stormstar Snowpaw.jpg|Snowpaw (AvalonCat)|link=Snowpaw FireClan|linktext=Snowpaw Stormstar.jpg|Stormstar (AvalonCat)|link=Stormstar FireClan|linktext=Stormstar 'Deceased Members' Eaglestar Feildleap Flamestar Grassleg Oakfire Quailstar Whisperpaw 'Past Leaders/Medicine Cats/ Deputies' Leaders Flamestar: Preceded by: none | Succeeded by: Quailfetcher/star Quailstar: Preceded by Flamestar | Succeeded by: Eaglestorm/star Eaglestar: Preceded by Stormstar | Succeeded by: Stormclaw/star Medicine Cats Feildleap: Preceded by: none | Succeeded by: Grassleg Grassleg: Preceded by: Feildleap | Succeeded by: Mouse-ear Mouse-ear: Preceded by: Feildleap | Succeeded by: _______ Deputies Quialfetcher: Preceded by: none | Succeeded by: Oakfire Oakfire: Preceded by: Quailfetcher | Succeeded by: Eaglestorm Eaglestorm: Preceded by Oakfire | Succeeded by: Stormclaw Stormclaw: Preceded by Eaglestorm | Succeeded by: _______ Category:Blog posts Category:Clans (Fanon)